


Think of me.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Quite angsty, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon remembers and sometimes cries. Other times, he wanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of me.

"Think of me." Robb whispered every time they touched or kissed or hugged.   
He said it with real concern.   
Every time, Jon laughed.   
“As if there was a time I didn't." he replied, and then Robb made sure to make some memories Jon could remind during daylight.   
"Think of me." Robb prayed on their last night together, crying like a baby curled against his brother's chest.   
Jon's heart almost cracked.   
"As if there will be a time I won't." he smiled, though. And then he kissed away his best friend's tears and fears.   
Memories were all stuffed in his brain, memories of nights and days, of hugs and hunts, of plays and baths. Of his family and Winterfell, his home.   
Under the cold shadow of the wall, they were the only thing that could keep him warm, sort of happy and hopeful.   
When sun was covered by clouds, he could think about Robb's smile, and suddenly life was a bit brighter.   
And there were times, when the baths were desert and homesickness got heavier, that he would just let his body and his mind float together in hot water and warm memories.   
Sometimes, he cried, missing everything way too much. He remembered going hunting with Robb and their Father, or secretly sword fighting with Arya in her chambers. Joyful dinners when some singer reached the North and warm nights spent all pressed together to fight the cold. Crazy races in the Wolfswood and long baths in the warm pools of the Godswood.   
Other times, his memories were different, and he just smiled while sliding a hand underwater.   
He stroked slowly while remembering of his nights with Robb.   
He could chose any night of the past three years: every single one was just filled with Robb's mouth and Robb's hand and Robb's breath and Robb's moans.   
First times were his favourites.   
The first time they kissed, more than four years before. The first time they touched, briefly, shyly, under the covers. Too young and innocent to go further than a small rub.   
The first time they stroked each other, twelve and horny, but still shy. They were almost afraid of talking, the following day. But only until the following night, the first time Robb blew him.   
And last, but not least, their first, glorious time, happened just a few days before Jon left for the wall.   
Jon still had every single second branded in his mind and on his skin.   
While touching himself, he was perfectly able to recall even the smallest details of Robb's hands and how was their touch on his bare skin.   
And when he came, yelping like a wounded animal, he could just picture Robb's satisfied smile before his eyes.   
"Think of me" he could almost hear him whisper.   
There really wasn't a time he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Written also for the 500themes challenge on LiveJournal for the theme 107. Think of me.


End file.
